Hand Behind My Back
by Unknownred
Summary: In the end, "Sakura, why are you pounding your back?" Sakura looks at Naruto like he grew two heads, "It helps. Why, you got a problem with it?" "No, but aren't you beating yourself bad?" "Naruto, I'd like to if my back wasn't killing me!"


**Hand Behind My Back**

By: Unknownred

**A/N:** I'm sorry fanwriters, I tried reading fanfictions, and my back isn't helping me. So I'm writing a story about a back ache…so bear with me… :'(

**Sum:** In the end, Naruto asked Sakura, "Sakura, why are you pounding your back?" Sakura looks at Naruto like he grew two heads, "It helps. Why, you got a problem with it?" Naruto looks at Sasuke, while Sasuke looks back, "No, but aren't you beating yourself bad?" "Naruto, I'd like to if my back wasn't killing me!"

~One Shot ~

Ugh.

Ugh.

She lifts her upper body up, and again bends down. It's not working as I hoped, she thought to herself. She reached her other hand and pulled up, stretching. It just doesn't seem to work today, she thinks.

Her name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura and it so happens that she woke up on the cranky side of the bed today.

"Stupid back, why today?" Sakura muttered to herself, directing it towards her back, "I mean, why not some other day when I'm not constantly banging my head against my desk because I'm bored?"

Sakura stood back up, and winced. Her back wasn't helping either. For some reason, it just happened to not want to feel comfort. Sakura bites down her mouth.

"Ow!" Sakura cries out. She walks out her room and heads down stairs. She holds onto the rails like a granny and trails to her door where she goes out to see if some fresh air will help. It doesn't.

"What the—" She cursed. She turned around to go back in, her hand turning the knob. A eerie sound of the door being wedged from inside made Sakura groan in dumbstruck. "Oh no, I forgot I locked the door!"

And this back ache isn't helping me cope either! She thought. She stomps and looks around her neighborhood. Maybe if I walk around, it'll stop hurting me. She thinks.

And that's what she did. She walked around her neighborhood. It didn't help. She walked around the park, it too didn't help. She then walked around her small town until she came upon a certain blond and black nest. That too didn't help.

"Hey Sakura Chan!" Her blond friend, known as Naruto Uzamaki cried out in a jeep of joy.

Sakura glared at him, sending an oblivious invitation of 'Get Lost'.

"I was just telling teme of how strong you've become these last few years while you were away training." Naruto babbled like his life depended on it, "He didn't believe me so I suggest you'd show him to see who's stronger and he said that girls are weaker than guys are and—"

That's it! A duel. Maybe if I stretch a lot by fighting/ training, my back will stop hurting! Sakura's mind blinked. Sakura's face became light and she beamed at Naruto for suggesting such.

"What an idea Naruto!" Sakura instantly shot Naruto a sweet smile and turned to go.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, "Where are you going Sakura Chan? The training field is this way."

Sakura turned, and spared the wince part of her back ache and said, "Um well, I was just going to—"

"No need!" Naruto cut Sakura off and pushed his black nest of a hair, known as Uchiha Sasuke, out of the way and skipped to Sakura, grabbing her arm and hauling her away to the training field with Sasuke following behind.

Get some pain meds from the store, she thought aimlessly.

When they got started at the training fields, Sakura made many attempts to dodge Sasuke's weapons being thrown at her, but having a back ache didn't help much. Sakura cringed at the pain and bent down, heaving in breaths like mothers do before giving birth.

"This is NOT helping!" Her mind screamed. She ran full speed and attacked Sasuke, using only her hands.

He dodged a few marks before getting hit in his abdomen and falling backwards. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Sasuke eyes widened, and looked up at Sakura. Naruto ran towards the two.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura swallowed, reaching towards her head, and massaged her temples, "I just want my pain meds."

She slowly made her way to the exit before Naruto pulled her back again.

"What!" She sneered at him, "What. Do. You. Freaking. Want, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her with concern, "You look like you're in pain."

You get an A for today Captain Obvious! Sakura's mind ranted as she gave him a death glare.

Sasuke got up and walked towards the two, noting Sakura's agitation towards Naruto.

"Dope."

"I'm not a dope, teme!" Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, giving him a glare.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me; 'hn' isn't even a word!" Naruto growled, shaking his fists in Sasuke's face.

"Aa."

"Neither is 'Aa'!" Naruto yelled.

Shut up. Just Shut. Up. Both of you! Sakura's mind raged, pain shooting up her back. She winced. I doubt pain meds will do any good, she thought.

"Sasu-Gay! Ha!" Naruto smirked.

"Sleaze bag." Sasuke shot back.

"I got one word for you buddy, FAN. GIRLS." Naruto mocked, sending a smack upside the head from Sasuke.

Sasuke muttered and growled, "That's two words, idiot."

I had HAD enough! Sakura screamed inwards. She placed her hand behind her back, made into fists and started pounding her back. I had ENOUGH of this morning, being granny, locking myself outside my house, walking around the WHOLE town, no stupid pain MEDS, now I have two stinking boys acting like BOARS and I'm am FED UP. The harder and louder the thumps against my back, the more it eases the pain.

Sasuke's the first one to notice while at the same time Naruto is the first one to hear a bone crack. They turn their heads to Sakura who is mindlessly just pounding her back like she has nothing better to do.

And they stare. Nothing said.

In the end, Naruto asked Sakura, "Sakura, why are you pounding your back?"

Sakura looks at Naruto like he grew two heads, "It helps. Why, you got a problem with it?"

You didn't have a problem half dragging me elsewhere for a stupid reason and ignoring my pleas for PAIN MEDS! Sakura eye twitched.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, while Sasuke looks back, "No, but aren't you beating yourself bad?"

He really looks concerned, Sakura bit back a twitch, and makes a show that she's calmed down but really, inside she just wants to burst.

"Naruto, I'd like to if my back wasn't killing me!"

Naruto again looks at Sasuke, this time Sasuke doesn't return the look back. He has something else on his mind. Something he goes through everyday with the two teammates except he can tolerate it. Migraine.

"Oh! You're pregnant!" Naruto suggested, putting up a big huge smile, showing his teeth.

Guess who knocked out his teeth. Not Sakura.

: )

**END**


End file.
